Jurassic Park ON HOLD
by thereichfulgerman
Summary: This is a remake of Jurassic Park with an OC as the star. Pairing: rich!OC/Ellie Now rated M due to Language, Violence and Lemons. Warning! Alan Grant has been eliminated from this fanfic. Reasons in chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

Nyland Powers, the 33 year-old acting Vice-President of the super-company InGen, walked out of a building that had an outline of a T-Rex skeleton on the door. And then said "Robert! How are you doing today?" toward a man in clothes you would on the Sahara as he shook the man's hand and slapped him on the back. "Oh I'm fine. How are you Nyland?" Robert replied in an English accent. "Oh I couldn't be better, everything is going so well!" "So far." "Oh lighten up Robert, Nothing to bad has happened yet. After all, Rexy is doing fine and the Brachiosaurs are living life!" "Maybe, but the Raptor transfer is tonight." Nyland's smile faded from his face. "The Raptor transfer, I forgot. Expect me to be there, will you Robert?" "Very well. I'll have the men prepped for your arrival." "You do that Robert." Nyland replied as the smile returned to his face.

 **A.N: Next Chapter will be slightly longer. And the next one longer than that. Please review and my writing will get better, I didn't have time to check this but I will next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Several men with hard hats that said 'Jurassic Park' waited as trees nearby rustled. After a few moments, it was revealed that the rustling was some kind of cage being driven through through the trees by a forklift. The men walked toward it as Robert said "Containment team, move in there! I want tasers on full charge!"

Some of the men rushed over to the cage. Several angry snarls and hisses made some of the men back away from the cage for a second as Robert said "Steady! Come on get back in there!" The men grabbed onto the cage. "And push!" The men pushed in into the door that led to the paddock. "Well enough! Loading team step away!" "Gatekeeper!" A man got on top of it.  
"Jophery! Raise the gate!" The gatekeeper, now identified as Jophery then pulled up the gate separating the cage from the paddock. After he did so, the cage jolted a few feet away from the paddock and Jophery nearly disappeared into the cage. "Jophery! Containment, Don't let her out!" Nyland yelled as he and Robert quickly ran over and grabbed the man before he could be dragged in.

"Shoot her!" Robert yelled as he and Nyland fought a losing battle to keep Jophery from being dragged in. The men began to electrocute the predator inside the cage as Robert continued to yell "Shoot her!" Jophery had only his arm showing as Robert and Nyland tried to pull him out of the cage and prevent his death. "Shoot her!" Robert yelled one last time as Jophery was pulled in.

 _A little later. In the Visitors center._

Nyland picked up the phone and dialed after coming back from the disastrous transfer. "Hello? This is Nyland Powers. I'd like to speak to Mr. Hammond please. Hello, John?" "Nyland! How are you doing?" "Worse than I'd like John, we had a casualty at the Raptor transfer last night. But she made it into the paddock." Came the sad reply. "Oh. Well at least it wasn't any worse." John said back. "Who was it?" He asked after a few seconds. "It was Jophery." "Ah… How is Robert?" "He is better than he could be, but a lot worse than he could be to. He is going to stay though. He says he's the only one who can keep an eye on the Raptors and know what to do with them." "Good. Nyland, I think you should go take a break. Go visit your wife and Dr. Grant in Montana, the investors want reports on how they're doing anyway." "You sure you can handle the company without me?" "Yes, we'll be okay. I'll have my nephew cover for you while you're gone." "Okay John, thank you." "Don't thank me Nyland, you needed a break anyway." "Okay then John. I'll call you when I get there. Bye." "Bye Nyland." He heard before hanging up.

 **A.N: Chapters will eventually be quite long. It's just going to take a chapter or two, maybe even three.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nyland was digging up a newly found raptor skeleton with Ellie and Alan. A man said "Dr. Grant? Dr. Powers? We're ready to try again." After a while. "I hate computers." Mumbled Alan a few seconds later. "I'm sure the feelings mutual." Nyland chuckled back and they walked toward the tent.

Nyland ran his hand through his Reddish-Blonde hair as he entered the tent. He looked toward the strange machine as two of the crew loaded what looked like a blue shotgun shell into it and fired.

Everybody looked toward a man at a computer _._ How long this usually take?" asked Ellie. "Well it gives us an immediate response. All we have to do is shoot the radar into the ground and boom it gives us the image…" He paused as he pressed a button "…back." He finished.

"This new programs incredible. Two more years development and we won't even have to dig anymore." The man continued as a picture of a raptor skeleton came up on screen. 'Oh I'm sure it won't take that long' Nyland thought with a chuckle. "What is it?" Ellie asked him. "Nothing honey." Nyland said with a smile as he kissed her. After a few seconds, Nyland broke away to find Ellie flustered. "Where's the fun in that?" Alan asked as he ignored them. "It's a little distorted but I don't thinks that it's the computer." The man said.

"Look at the postmortem contraction in the posterior neck ligaments." Ellie said once she recovered. "Velociraptor?" She asked. "Yes." Alan said. "Good shape too." Nyland added. "Yeah, five or six feet high, I'm guessing nine feet long. Look at the extror-" Alan was cut off when the screen became static as he touched it. "What did you do?" asked the man at the computer. "He touched it." Ellie said while trying not to giggle. "Doctor Grant's not machine compatible." Nyland chuckled as Alan touched the plastic top of the computer and the screen once again became static. "They've got it in for me." Alan added. "Look at the half moon shapes in the wrists. It's no wonder these guys learned how to fly."

That earned him several laughs from the small crown behind him. "No seriously." A few people continued laughing. "Well maybe Dinosaurs have more to do with present day bird that they do with reptiles." Nyland defended. "Ah! It figures you'd be the only one to read my book Nyland. Look at the pubic bones: Turned backwards, just like a bird. Look at the vertebrae: Full of air-sacks and hollows, just like a bird…" "…And even the word 'Raptor' means, bird of prey." Nyland finished.

"That doesn't look very scary. More like a six foot turkey." Came a voice. The crown parted to reveal a child, about 10 years old. Several of the adults laughed at his comment. "You take this one Alan, I did the last one." Nyland said to him. Alan smiled. "Okay." Alan turned to the kid. "Try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous period. You get your first look at this 'Six foot turkey' as you enter a clearing." Alan said. "He walks like a bird, lightly bobbing his head. And you keep still because you think that maybe, his visual acuity is based on movement, like T-Rex. He'll lose you if you don't move. But no, not Velociraptor." The kid sighed in boredom.

"You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And _that's_ when the attack comes not from the front, but from the sides. From the other two raptors, you didn't even know where there. Because, Velociraptors are pack hunters you see, he uses coordinated attack patterns and he is out in force today. And he slashes at you with this." Alan held up a claw between his fingers and the kids' eyes widened. "A six inch retractable claw, like a razor on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion. No no, he slashes at you, here." He said as he ran the dull claw across the kids' chest. "Or here." This time he drew the claw across the top of his legs and Ellie winced. "Or, maybe across your belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, you are alive when they start to eat you. So you know, try to show a little respect." "Okay." The kid said in a scared voice. Alan nodded and smiled before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Nyland and Ellie were walking up a hill to their cars when Ellie said "You know Alan could've just pulled a gun on him if he wanted to scare that kid." "Yeah I know. Kids." Nyland replied. "You want to have one of those?" He asked.

Ellie had to stop herself from laughing. "I don't want that kid, but a breed of child that was as smart and nice as you would be fun." She said to Nyland. He smirked. "You want to try to have a kid like that anytime soon?" He asked. Ellie blushed. "Well we can try whenever you want to." She replied. "Oh really?" He asked before wrapping his arms around her. "Yup." Ellie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about tonight then?" He asked before pressing his lips to hers _._ He smiled as she let out a high-pitched moan into the kiss and he tightened his grip around her.

Unfortunately, they were rudely interrupted by the sound of a helicopter approaching. They quickly broke the kiss. "The dig!" Nyland yelled over the noise. They quickly rushed back as Alan was yelling "Shut it down!" to the helicopter pilot. "Cover the dig!" Ellie yelled to the dig volunteers. Nyland ran over to the trailer that he saw the passenger of the helicopter walk into.

When he got in there he saw a man in white clothes bending over in the fridge. "What the hell are you doing?" Nyland asked. The man turned around and popped the cork from a champagne bottle. "Hello Nyland!" This man was John Hammond, Nylands' good friend and superior. "John! How are you doing? What are you doing here?" Nyland asked. "Oh I'm fine! I just dropped by to ask something of you." "Sure John, what is it?"

Suddenly, Alan burst through the door and said "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Then he noticed the champagne bottle in Johns' hand. "Hey! We were saving that!" he said to him. "For today! I guarantee it!" John said back to him as Nyland stepped aside. Alan stalked over to him. "Who in gods' name do you think you are?" He asked. "John Hammond. And I'm delighted to meet you finally in person Dr. Grant." John replied smiling. John shook the sandy finger that Alan was pointing at him, before blowing the dirt off his hand. "I see my uh- fifty thousand a year has been well spent!"

The door once again burst open to reveal Ellie. "Alright who's the jerk?" She asked angrily. Nyland jumped off the counter and said "This is our Paleobotanist and my wife Dr. Ellie Powers." He took her hand and said to her "Ellie this is John Hammond." "So this is your wife Nyland? I see why you brag about her so much! And sorry about our dramatic entrance by the way…" He said shaking her hand.

"Did I say jerk?" Ellie asked embarrassed at accidently insulting her husbands' CEO. "…we had to get here in a hurry. Would you like a drink?" John continued, not hearing her. "It won't too long sit down, sit down." He quickly added. "I'll just get the glass-nononononono I can manage it!" He said after Ellie tried to get a few cups for them. "I know my way around the kitchen!" He assured her.

"Now, let's get right to the point. Uhm, I like ya. I can tell instantly about people, it's a gift. Plus, Nyland here seems to like you guys a lot." John said as he dried a few cups with a cloth. "I own an island." He said "Off the coast of Costa Rica." Nyland added. "Yes well, I've leased it from the government and for the last five years I've set up a bit of a biological preserve. Really spectacular! Spared no expense."

"Makes the one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo." John joked and everyone chuckled a little. "And there's _no doubt_ that our attractions will drive the kids out of their minds." Nyland finished. 'So that's the job that Nyland has to go to every few months' Ellie thought. "And what are those?" Alan asked. "Small versions of adults Alan." Nyland said. Alan gave him an irritated look.

"And not just the kids, _everyone!"_ "We're scheduled to open next year." Nyland said. "That is if the lawyers don't kill us first." John said back. "I-I don't care for lawyers, do you?" He asked Ellie and Alan. "Oh well we don't really know any." They both said. "Well we do I'm afraid, there is a particular pebble in our shoe who represents our investors." Nyland said to them. "Say's that they insist on outside opinions." said John. "What kind of opinion?" asked Ellie. "Well your kind, not put too fine a point on it." John replied. "I mean let's face it. In your particular field, you're the top minds. I just wish that Nylands' statement would be relevant, but he is already part of it." "Anyway, if we could just persuade you, to sign off on the park…" "We could get back on schedule." Nyland finished.

"Why would they care what we think?" Ellie asked. "What kind of park is this?" asked Alan. "It's right up our ally." Nyland replied smiling as John handed them their drinks. "I'll tell you what, why don't you come over to the park, just the three of you for the weekend? We'd love to have you enjoy the park to the full extent. I have a jet standing by in Chato." John grunted as he lifted himself onto the counter.

Alan stood up "I'm sorry b-but this is just impossible, we just dug up a new skele-" "What would you say if I fully funded your dig?..."  
"And this is a very unusual time-" "...for a futher three years?" Nyland had mixed emotions with that one. He would fully fund the dig itself if their stockholders didn't bitch so much.

Everybody looked toward each other and clinked glasses. Ellie jumped into his arms and happily kissed him as Alan shook Johns' hand gratefully.

After a few seconds, Nyland and Ellie forgot there were other people nearby and began to kiss each other more heatedly. "Um Nyland?" He felt his shoulder being tapped and he broke the kiss. "Yeah?" "I'd hate to interrupt but Dr. Grant and I are going to talk outside. Would you like me to lock the door behind me?" "Yes please Mr. Hammond." Ellie answered for him." John smiled. "Very well, enjoy yourselves!" he said before walking out. "Right! Where did we leave off? Nyland asked Ellie. "Oh yes! I remember." He smirked before kissing her roughly and pushing her onto the counter.

 **A.N: Oooo! Things are getting steamy! High chance of lemon next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Well most of you are wondering why Alan is being kicked off.

Alan Grant is the main badass in Jurassic park, and that's what Nyland is in my story. So Nyland is essentially going to take Alan's place, plus be slightly more badass and save a few people who died in the movie and be the Vice President of ingen of course. It's just easier to write the story this way.

Changes will be made later today, along with a new chapter hopefully.


End file.
